The Beginning Of A Friendship (Episode)
The Beginning Of A Friendship is an episode of the show Spy Buddies. It is episode 1 of the series and episode 1 of Season 1. It is about Colin meeting Little Sheep, thus forming the Spy Buddies. It was originally aired on the 16th of December 1990. Characters *Colin - John Fisherman (December 16th), Carl Freeman (December 17th) *Little Sheep - Kai Morrison (December 16th), Lucy Fantasiaso (December 17th) *The Cowboy Gangster - Tom Hanks (December 16th), Hugh Laurie (December 17th) *Chef - Jean Reno *Customer 1 - Stephen Fry *Customer 2 - Holly Brown *Police-Man - Robert De Niro *Caref The Bear - Tom Hanks Plot Before Commercial The episode starts off with Colin sleeping in his bed, when his alarm clock starts to ring. Colin gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee in the kitchen. After Colin makes the 'coffee', it turns out to be tea. He spits out the tea because he hates tea. His phone starts to ring and he walks over to it. He asks who it is, and then a girls voice is heard. The anonymous girl asks Colin to come to a french restaurant called Tela La-Pes. Colin suspicously says that he will come to the restaurant. When he arrives, he is greeted by a familiar face. Colin thinks to himself, "I know this girl, but it doesn't ring a bell..." The girl then announced her name to Colin. "My name is Little Sheep." Little Sheep then leads Colin into the restaurant. When they arrive at their table, the waiter comes over to ask what they would like. Colin asks for snails and some red wine. Little Sheep asks just for red wine, then she winked at the waiter. The waiter winked back. The waiter went into the kitchen and told the chef the order. Little Sheep and Colin start talking about the customer service, when the waiter comes back with the food. "There you go sir." He said to Colin. He then threw the snails all over Colin's face. Colin stands up in rage, when Little Sheep says "Sit down Colin, I'll handle this." Little Sheep starts to punch and kick the waiter and then Colin joins in, but just as Colin starts to fight, he gets slammed in the face by the waiter and smashes through the window at the other side of the restaurant. The customers gasped in horror. All the customers run out of the restaurant. The waiter pulls out a knife, and attempts to stab Little Sheep in the nose, but keeps failing. Eventually, Little Sheep grabs the knife out of the waiter's hand and cuts off his right hand. The waiter didn't seem to be screaming in pain that much, the closest he got was a very loud "OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!" He pulled out a gun and cornered Little Sheep to the wall. He started shooting but Little Sheep was to fast for his bullets. Little Sheep flipped over the waiter and pulled the gun out his hand, and she shot him in the other hand. A customer then called the police. When the police came, they arrested the waiter. Little Sheep entered Tela La-Pes again and ran to the other side of the restaurant. She pulled Colin up and asked him if he was ok. He woke up and replied "Yes." Later on, Colin and Little Sheep are walking through a hotel. Colin asks Little Sheep if she lives in the hotel, and she said that that she does. When they enter her hotel room, Little Sheep tells Colin to wear a costume. She then gets the costume out of her bag and hands it over to Colin. He asks why he has to wear it, and she tells him it is for a secret mission. Colin suspiciously puts on the costume and asks "What do I have to do now?" Little Sheep puts on the costume and tells him to walk through her fireplace. Colin starts to laugh. Little Sheep then grabs his hand and rushes through the fireplace. Colin puts on a very scared face. "NOOOOOO!!!!!" When they got through the fireplace, Colin was close enough to fainting, but Little Sheep kept him awake. He realised that he was in a enormous secret room. "Wow." Colin looked around the secret room and admired everything there. Little Sheep then tells Colin to follow her, so Colin done that. A few minutes later, Little Sheep stopped. She told him to take off the fire costume and close his eyes. She then hid a few magnetic balls around the room. She told Colin to open his eyes and find the balls. The first one was under a box of computers, the second one was behind an oven, and the third one was hidden under a coat. When he found them all, he brung them to Little Sheep. She then took off her fire costume and stored the magnetic balls away in the box she got them in. "Good job. You have completed Training Level 2." Colin had a puzzled look on his face. "Training for what?" Little Sheep replied it was for the Spy Buddies. Colin then looked excited. He asked if he was going to be in the Spy Buddies. Little Sheep said that he could if he finished his training. He then asked her what Training Level 1 was, and she said "Training Level 1 was for a violent outburst, you managed to survive it!" She then said that she hired an assassian to try and act out the waiter, but the training went horribly wrong, because one of the customers called the police. Colin understood everything she said and they continued to talk. After their talk, Little Sheep tells Colin about the 3rd level of training, where it tests Colin's fighting-people-with-armor skills. Little Sheep then starts to put on her chestplate. After Commercial After Little Sheep put on her armor, Colin was ready to fight. Colin started off by throwing Little Sheep, while she complains "You could of broken my spine there!" She then fights back by picking him up, and throwing him at the very hard magnetic balls that he was supposed to find earlier. He runs back over, picks up a pipe lying on the ground, and hits her head with it. Eventually, the fighting stopped, just when Colin was about to hit her with the pipe again. Little Sheep tells him that they went to primary school together, and that they had a crush on eachother. "So thats why I remembered your name" Colin smiled. Then they stopped fighting. After a few minutes of talking, Colin and Little Sheep put their fire costumes back on and headed back through the fireplace. When they got out of the basement, the doorbell immediately rang and the flames in the fireplace stopped. Little Sheep headed to the door and opened it. The person at the door was the 'waiter' from Tela La-Pes. He didn't have his waiter disguise on and he had an angry face on. Little Sheep nervously calls for Colin's help but just before she could finish what she was saying, the man at the door punched Little Sheep's face 3 times in a row. He then flipped her on the ground and pulled a gun to her forehead. Colin came through and saw the man. "Little Sheep, no!" Colin ran over and pulled the man off Little Sheep. The man that flipped over Little Sheep said "My name is the Cowboy Gangster, and this, is my acquaintance." He then winked and Colin saw a bear walking through the door. "Go get him!" The bear answered with a fierce "Yes!" Colin was suprised that he could talk. He got his claws out and ran over to Colin and scratched him all over the arm. Little Sheep got up and tried to fight off the bear, but the Cowboy Gangster pulled her back. Eventually, Colin leaped over the bear, grabbed his ears and pulled them as hard as he could. There was an incredibly loud roar. Colin ran over to the Cowboy Gangster and pulled the gun out his hand and shot it at the bears legs. The Cowboy Gangster pulled Colin to the door and threw him out. Colin ran back in and grabbed the bears ears and pulled him over to the mountain outside the hotel, but while he was doing that, he saw all the workers, staff and people that lived in the hotel were killed with big scratches on their faces. Colin continued to pull the bear and he threw it off the edge of the mountain. When he ran back in the house, the Cowboy Gangster had a match in his hand. He rubbed the match on wood and the top of the match set on flames. He slowly pressed the match against the wall and the hotel room set on fire. Colin pulled the match out of the Cowboy Gangster's hand ad threw it outside the hotel, and it landed in a football pitch. He ran back in the hotel room once again an pulled the Cowboy Gangster off of Little Sheep. Colin got a mini-knife out of his pocket and sliced the Cowboy Gangster's arm. Little Sheep helped Colin in pulling him away, and Colin then got another match out of the Cowboy Gangster's pocket and rubbed it against wood once again. He then threw it in the hot tub in Little Sheep's basement, and it caused a chemical reaction, thus causing the hot tub to turn into an acid bath. Little Sheep and Colin threw the Cowboy Gangster into the acid bath, ran out of the basement and picked up a fire extinguisher from the hotel hallway. They used it all around the house. After-Ending Story The fire in the football pitch mysteriously stops. The evil talking bear is then seen crawling along the screen and whispers "I'll get my revenge..." Trivia *This episode has two versions: One that aired on December 16th 1990 that had 240p audio quality because their recording studio was very small, and the other that aired the next day on December 17th 1990, that had higher audio quality, because they upgraded their recording studio. The December 17th one is the version that gets aired nowadays. *On the version that aired on the 16th, Colin is voiced by John Fisherman, who later voiced Garef The Bear. On the version that on the 17th, Carl Freeman voices Colin. *On the version that aired on the 16th, Little Sheep is voiced by Kai Morrison's realistic girl voice. On the version that aired on the 17th, Little Sheep's voice actor is Lucy Fantasiaso. *On the version that aired on the 16th, The Cowboy Gangster is voiced by Tom Hanks, which inspired him to play as Woody in Toy Story. On the version that aired on the 17th, Hugh Laurie voiced The Cowboy Gangster. *This episode marks the first appearances of Colin, Little Sheep, The Cowboy Gangster, Caref The Bear, and the Policeman. *The french restaurant called Tela La-Pes is actually in the language Catalan, and when translated, Tela La-Pes means 'The fabric weight' This was included in Spy Buddies as a joke. Goofs *In the first scene with Colin in his bed, when the alarm clock rings, Colin's face disappears for a split-second. *When Colin and Little Sheep are talking about the customer service in Tela La-Pes, all the customers have disappeared. Differences From Book *In the book, Colin and Little Sheep make ''the Spy Buddies. In the episode, Colin ''joins the Spy Buddies. *In the book, Little Sheep's armor is silver. In the episode, her armor is blue. *In the book, Little Sheep told Colin that he was training for the Spy Buddies before they went into Tela La-Pes. In the episode, she told him what the training was for when Colin completed Training Level 2. *In the original book, Colin's ringtone is the Imperial March from Star Wars. In the special edition of the book, his ringtone is the Indiana Jones theme. In the episode, his ringtone is the Star Wars theme, no tthe Imperial March. Category:Notice templates